1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for accelerating chemical reactions by high time rates of temperature change, and more particularly, to a method for employing rapid temperature change in one direction to accelerate the oxidation of polyatomic molecules.
2. Background of the Invention
The conversion of polyatomic molecules to their respective oxidized or reduced species has been achieved via a variety of methods. It is well known, for example, that temperature increases often speed up the reaction rates of many systems. The cracking of crude oil to yield lower weight fractions is a well known process. The use of catalysts, combined to a lesser degree with a temperature increase, to reduce or oxidize certain polyatomic molecules, is also widespread.
The drawbacks to these conversion methods are numerous. The problems associated with crude oil cracking, for example, include high capital costs and lengthy reaction rates with a concomitantly low yield of desired product. Catalyst use is also expensive, mainly due to catalyst regeneration and replacement costs, said catalysts often comprised of rare metals such as platinum, rhodium and palladium.
Another method for the oxidation of polyatomic gas molecules is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,084,258, issued to the applicant, wherein hot surfaces such as plates and duct work speed up conversion rates. However, optimum efficiencies still remain elusive particularly as heated surfaces are not 100 percent conductive.
Furthermore, none of the currently used methods of conversion address those reaction systems whereby a temperature decrease effects an increase in product yield.
A need exists in the art to provide a rapid, efficient, and therefore economical method to convert polyatomic species to desired compounds. Such a method would effect a nearly complete conversion without the expensive use of catalysts, lengthy cracking procedures, or inefficient temperature conduction systems.